


Backfired

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Knotting, Omega Reader, Scenting, True Mates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Sam are pranking each other, and Sam gets someone to help with his next prank.





	1. The Prank

It started with the simple things, as it always did. Dean replaced all of Sam’s shampoo and body wash with Omega shampoo, which meant that the Alpha’s scent was backwards all day long, until he had a chance to go to the store and re-shower.

To retaliate, a few weeks later Sam replaced all of Dean’s rut toys with heat ones, which sort of backfired on him, to be honest. Dean shrugged at the bag of hot pink, fake knots Sam had put in his bag, announcing to him easily, “I’m gonna go to a bar, find a _real_ Omega to help me through this one.”

Sam immediately threw Dean’s toys back at him, not wanting to deal with his brother fucking a random Omega for four days straight. He knew Dean didn’t actually want that either, so that one was a flop.

Dean got back at him by getting their Omega housekeeper at the next motel in on it – he had the guy roll on the sheets in Sam’s bed before his brother could come in, getting Omega scent everywhere.

Sam’s rut came a bit early after subconsciously finding comfort in that scent while he was sleeping.

It went back and forth, each prank more extreme than the last. Finally, when it was Sam’s prank to pull, he got someone else in on it, like Dean had before.

“I just want him to learn his lesson, ya know?” Sam asked you, taking a pull from his beer. You were a pretty Omega bartender, one that Sam had begun lamenting to about his brotherly squabble.

“Hey, it sounds like fun. Just let me know what I can do to help,” you said, winking at him. You missed your family, having moved away for college and never made it back home, so listening to Sam’s sibling rivalry made you a bit nostalgic. You were more than willing to help out, especially if it got you a laugh or two along the way.

You and Sam schemed for a half hour before his phone rang, Dean calling to see where he was. When Sam told him, Dean automatically said he’d meet him at the bar.

“Plan is in motion,” Sam said, grinning at you. You smiled back, giving him your neck scarf before heading to chat with your co-worker to swap places with her – you needed to be on the floor for this prank, not behind the bar.

Sam found a booth in the back corner of the room, messing the table up to make it look like he’d been sitting there all night long. He rubbed your scarf on his face and neck, getting your scent all over him so it seemed like the two of you had gotten much closer than you actually had. You made your rounds of the room, serving the handful of customers here and there and getting your scarf back while you waited for Dean to show up.

Not too much later, an extremely handsome Alpha stalked in the room, looking around once before heading for Sam. You watched him walk, his bowed legs giving him a saunter that made your mouth water. 

This might be harder than you thought.

You put on an innocent face, though, once Dean had sat down across from Sam. You saw Dean scent the air, smelling you on Sam’s skin. He grumbled something you couldn’t make out as you walked over, sitting right on Sam’s lap and kissing his cheek.

“What can I get for your friend, Alpha?” you asked Sam, ignoring Dean almost completely. You did see his nostrils flare, but you acted completely enamored with Sam instead of scenting Dean back.

Sam grinned, his hands squeezing your waist and shoulder where he held you. You were thankful that he wasn’t taking advantage of having an Omega in his lap, like other Alphas might.

“Dean,” Sam said, looking from his brother to you, “I have someone I want you to meet. This is Y/N, my Omega.”

It was quiet at the table for a moment before Dean growled, standing up suddenly. You looked to him, wide-eyed and nervous. He scented the air again before pulling you out of Sam’s lap.

Sam let out a startled noise, as though he was offended his brother had pulled “his” Omega off his lap to keep up the ruse, but the moment Dean pulled you to him and scented your neck, it all changed.

You couldn’t help but scent him back, the delicious smells of leather, oil, nature, and home invading your body.

This prank wasn’t going to go as planned, making Dean think Sam had suddenly found his Omega. It was supposed to make Dean uncomfortable or awkward, maybe a little pissed that Sam decided on an Omega after just a night of knowing her. No, that’s not what was happening here, it wasn’t working.

It wasn’t going to work because you were actually _Dean’s_ Omega, his _true_ Omega.

You looked up at Dean to see his eyes studying you, and you knew that this moment was changing your entire life.


	2. Backfired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s prank backfired on him, and now Dean and the Reader have some things to figure out.

You couldn’t take your eyes off of Dean, suddenly overwhelmed with the situation. This was not what you’d signed up for when you told Sam you’d help him prank his brother, but you couldn’t help but be glad you were in this mess.

You’d found your Alpha, after all.

Dean looked over at his brother, a low growl sounding in his throat. You knew it was an unconscious thing – he thought his own brother had been flirting with his Omega.

Sam obviously caught on quickly, as you saw him stand in your peripheral vision.

“Dude, we were just messing around,” Sam said, holding his hands up in the universal don’t shoot move. “I had no idea, I swear. She was gonna help me get you back for the Omega scent in my bed, that’s all.”

Your eyes were still trained on Dean’s face, so you saw every single emotion crossing it in complete detail. Finally, it landed on forgiveness toward his brother before he turned his eyes back on you.

“Omega,” Dean said, the first word you’d actually heard him speak. It sent shivers down your spine and made you wet between your legs. God, if that’s what happened with just one word from him, what else could he do to you?

You hoped your eyes were showing him everything you were feeling right now – need, lust, arousal…mixed with a little bit of fear. Finding your Alpha was both exciting and terrifying.

Dean seemed to understand and know what you needed, because he grabbed your hand in his and turned to the bar. He pulled you after him, flagging down your co-worker that you’d swapped places with just a little while earlier. She came over to the two of you, knowing immediately by both the look on your face and the scent in the air what was up.

“Go, Y/N. I’ve got you covered,” she said. You sent her a grateful smile, noticing the ‘call me’ sign she sent you as Dean turned toward the door. You winked at her before following your Alpha into the cool night.

Dean led you to a slick, old car – his Impala, if you remembered Sam correctly. He opened the passenger door for you before going around and getting behind the wheel. When he didn’t put the key in the ignition, you leaned over to touch his arm.

“Dean?” you said quietly, getting his attention. He looked at you with wide eyes, a flurry of emotion behind them. You smiled, scooting across the front seat so that you were near to him. “I know,” you said, hoping you were interpreting him correctly. “This is a lot, but you have to admit… This feels right.”

Dean nodded, looking down at where your hand was still on his arm. When he didn’t say anything, you spoke again. “There’s obviously a lot for us to talk about, but can that wait until tomorrow? Tonight…”

You let your words trail off, hoping that Dean understood what you wanted without you having to say it.

Tonight you wanted him.

Dean did understand, because in the next second his hand was on your cheek and he pulled you in for a kiss. It was like fireworks behind your eyes, his Alpha scent surrounding you and his touch bringing you a mixture of peace and need. He better take you somewhere quick, or you were going to mount him in this parking lot.

Dean seemed to be on the same page, because he broke the kiss and turned on his car, the engine revving as he took off out of the parking lot. He pulled you close to his side, not letting you return to the passenger side of the car or put on a seatbelt.

He didn’t want to stop touching you anytime soon.

Instead of heading to a motel, like you figured, Dean drove you just outside the town limits, pulling off the highway and parking in a secluded area in the trees. If you had been with anyone else, anyone that you didn’t trust with your life, you would have been scared.

With Dean, your Alpha, this was just exciting.

“Y/N,” Dean said, as soon as the car was turned off and the air around you was quiet. You shivered at the sound of his voice, wondering if you were ever going to get over that reaction. He put his hand back on your cheek, less urgently this time but just as arousing. He leaned forward to kiss you, his lips molding to yours like they were made for each other.

You guessed they were made for each other, you thought, before Dean’s kiss removed all logical thinking from your mind.

You didn’t know how long he kissed you, but it was long enough that the engine had stopped clicking and the nature around you came back to life. You heard bugs and birds, maybe a fox or two, outside of the car. It was perfect.

Dean broke the kiss, pulling back enough that he could look into your eyes. When he was sure he had your attention, he glanced to the backseat of the car, a mixture of a question and hope on his face.

You grinned.

As nimbly as you could, you slid over the front seat, settling in the back. It was roomier than you expected it to be, and you gave Dean your best come hither look. He growled before opening his door, choosing to join you in the back via the door.

Soon he was half on top of you, kissing you harder as he pressed his hips between your spread legs. You were wetter than you’d ever been before, your body recognizing that your Alpha was with you and getting your pussy ready for him. Slick was soaking through your panties, and you knew if Dean didn’t undress you soon, you would have damp jeans as well.

Luckily, Dean seemed to be on the same page as you. His hands started pulling at your clothes and you returned the favor, but neither of you were willing to break the kiss. With the small confines of the car and desperation from the both of you, getting naked was not working out well.

You pushed Dean’s chest away, laughing when he whined. “Clothes off, or we’re gonna just be stuck here in our clothes forever,” you said. Dean laughed, a sound that had your belly boiling with affection, as he rose back up onto his knees, unbuttoning his own shirt. 

The two of you quickly stripped until you were naked and staring at Dean’s hard cock, knot already forming at the base. Your mouth watered and slick poured from between your legs, readying you for what was to come. Dean took a deep breath, obviously able to smell your arousal in the confines of the car.

“Alpha…” you whined, past waiting. Dean leaned over you to kiss you again, softer this time. You felt him settling between your legs, holding his body above yours as you laid in the backseat of the car.

Dean broke the kiss to take himself in hand, the two of you looking down. He sensually rubbed his cockhead through your folds, covering it with your slick. Then he paused.

“Condom?” he asked, something you wouldn’t have expected. You shook your head. 

“It’s okay,” you answered. “I’m on suppressants, the pill.”

Dean looked into your eyes, seemingly to ensure that you were actually okay with going bare or just saying it. When he was satisfied, he notched himself at your entrance, his hips slowly pushing inside.

You sighed as he filled you up, his cock filling you like it was made to, perfectly matched just as your lips were for kissing. Your head leaned back in pleasure, exposing your neck to Dean above you. His eyes fell to the place where a mating mark should be – might be someday.

Instead of letting himself get lost in that thought, he settled deep inside of you, relishing in the warmth he found. He curled against you as he stilled, wanting the moment to never end.

“Dean,” you finally said, one of your hands grabbing his hair to pull him in for a kiss. “Alpha, fuck me.”

A flash of arousal formed in Dean’s eye and his cock moved inside of you, obviously liking the way you thought. He kissed you again, pulling his hips away as he did so. The slide of him inside of you was perfect, your slick easing the way and making it smooth and free. You never wanted Dean to leave you.

As Dean set a pace, a strong, forceful push and pull that had you crying out in pleasure, you felt the bond between the two of you strengthening. What you knew already, that he was Alpha, _your_ Alpha, was being confirmed as the two of you coupled. The physical connection blossomed inside of you, and you couldn’t wait for an emotional and personal connection to form later on.

Right now, though, all you cared about was Dean fucking you until he was locked inside, so your hips met his every thrust as you held on to his shoulders for everything you could.

You could feel your pussy starting to clench around Dean’s cock, even more so when his knot started pushing against your entrance. More slick formed, your body wanting to pull Dean completely inside and hold him there forever. When you thought it was getting to be too much, the pleasure overwhelming and your nerves teetering on the edge of the cliff, Dean’s knot slipped inside and triggered your orgasm. 

You cried out, your body seizing around Dean as he worked you through it, his thrusts much shallower now that he was locked inside of you. When you thought you were through and nothing else could feel any better, Dean came inside of you with a soft, “Omega”, before he gnashed his teeth in the air above your neck, throwing you into another orgasm as he filled you with his come without claiming you quite yet.

Soon, panting and heartbeats were the only sounds left in the car, Dean having collapsed onto you as comfortably as he could. Your hands carded through his hair, soothing both your inner Omega and his inner Alpha, letting him know that you cared for him.

The silence was comfortable somehow, even though there were a million things to talk about. You barely knew Dean, only what Sam had mentioned in passing earlier in the night, but you knew you would get to know him soon enough. 

He was your Alpha, after all.


End file.
